


Sherlock发现了“三大洲的Watson”

by LoveBBCSH



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Demisexual Sherlock, John "Three Continents" Watson, M/M, Slow Burn, Virgin Sherlock
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 09:42:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5661709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveBBCSH/pseuds/LoveBBCSH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>当Sherlock得知John在军队里的外号“三大洲的Watson”是什么意思之后，他意识到现在有一个完美的机会，能和他唯一能忍受的人来体验一次肉体的激情，得到第一手的经验。而John觉得应该不止于此。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sherlock Discovers "Three Continents Watson"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4099891) by [wendymarlowe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendymarlowe/pseuds/wendymarlowe). 



“我 说，那 个 朝 咱 们 这 儿 来 的 高 个 儿 帅 哥 就 是你室友吗？”

 

John从椅子中转过身去看-啊，是的， _那正是_ Sherlock，正在从酒吧里拥挤的人堆中挤过来。 他一脸的不屑很清楚地表明了他对这种嘈杂场所的看法，可是他没停步，直到来到John身边，在他旁边空座位里坐下。

 

“Sherlock·Holmes。”他宣而告之，彬彬有礼向Bill伸出手。

 

“Bill，这是Sherlock。Sherlock，这是Bill。”John都懒得掩饰自己的惊讶。“我不能相信你竟然真的来了。”

 

Sherlock挑起一根眉毛。“能听到第一手你在阿富汗充满冒险的轶闻奇事，这样的机会，我怎么可能放过？”

 

Bill听了大笑起来。“Johnny, 他就和你说的一样，说话文绉绉的。老天，这太好玩了，看你们两个凑成一对儿。”

 

又来了，又有人想当然了，John按捺下本能的不悦。何况Bill应该比谁都清楚。 他们两个发邮件互通音信时，从不对彼此讳言各自的私生活 – 明摆着嘛，要是John和他最要好的朋友滚床单了，他肯定会对Bill说起的。“我们只是室友而已。”

 

“好吧。”

 

Sherlock僵了下 – 很轻微，倒不是说John能留意到别人不注意的东西，只是这些日子以来，他 _着实_ 留意Sherlock的一切。“John不是同性恋。”Sherlock慢慢地说。“很惊讶你会弄错，你们倆可是‘死党’啊”

 

“喂，别这样。”Bill回敬道。“ _你_ 才是他眼下的死党；这可用不着揣摩都能知道。”他咧嘴笑着，喝了一大口酒。“再说了， 我可是实打实见过三大洲的Watson是怎么干的。一件件一桩桩，就像你刚……”

 

“见鬼，Bill，”John哀号了一声。他能 _感觉_ 出Sherlock正在翻过来掉过去地琢磨这句话，而这绝对是他不想让Sherlock推理出来的东西。“拜托，--别说这个了，行不？”

 

Bill举起双手假装投降。

 

然而，Sherlock可不会就此放过。“三大洲的Watson，”他重复了一遍，在嘴里咀嚼着每一个音节，连”Watson”里的那个t都清楚地念出来。“军队里的外号，我想是？”

 

_耶稣基督_ 。“ _是_ ，Sherlock，我最讨厌的一个外号，现在，别说这个了。”

 

“这是指的……性方面的？”Sherlock好像是在问John，可是他的眼睛却看着桌子对面的Bill。随时打算着要是他们俩不回答，他就从Bill的表情中推理出来。“这是指的 _睡过来自三大洲的女人们_ 呢，还是 _在三大洲都睡过女人_ ？”

 

Bill一扬头大笑起来，声音大到吸引了其他几桌人的视线。“一开始是别人说的。”他说。“有个从美国来的红头发小个子姑娘，盯了他好久。等到John终于让她得了手，她指天画地发誓说她睡过三大洲的小伙子，John绝对是最棒的没有之一。从那儿以后，他的帐篷外就排着大队。”

 

Sherlock越盯着他看，约翰感到自己的脸就越红。“有意思。”Sherlock咕哝着说。

 

“当然啦，话传得可快了。”Bill继续说，根本没注意到John的难为情。“John只需要挤挤眼，他的小老弟可就有地儿去了。可从没听人说过这说法有水分。”他扑闪了几下睫毛，假意对John嗔怪道：“可我也从没机会亲身体验一把，-- 这目中无人的混蛋，根本不鸟我的魅力。”

 

“你哪儿有半点魅力，别臭屁了。”

 

“我的屁股蛋儿就是魅力。”Bill笑着说。“至少，从没人抱怨过。”

 

“不是……这么说，不只是女人。”Sherlock慢慢地说。“你一直都……”

 

John叹口气，捂住脸。“我一直说我 _不是同性恋_ 因为我不是，Sherlock。我是个双，这不关别人的事除非他要跟我上床。而且我要不是一直坚持说我 _不是同性恋_ ，那可就连一点儿机会都没有了，但凡我去约会，你整个晚上都会不停给我发短信。要是人人都觉得我跟 _你_ 有一腿，那我哪儿还有指望啊。”

 

Bill发出了个略尴尬的声音。“糟糕。”他说。“对不起，伙计 – 一不留神害你出柜了。 从来没觉得你不愿意说你的性向，所以我也从来没想过你跟Sherlock没有……啊，那个，对不住啦。”

 

“别，就是……”John深吸口气，再次向后一靠。“没关系。反正Sherlock迟早都能推理出来。我就是讨厌别人想当然，如此而已。老实说，现在没人知道那个名声挺好的。倒不是说不受用，我是宁可大家记得我是个好医生。或者是个好战士。啥都行，只要不是床上高手。”

 

“你是个 _好人_ 。”Sherlock出乎意料地宣布说。然后站了起来。“我很抱歉；我需要回贝克街。一个对时间很敏感的实验 –我肯定你们能理解。很高兴认识你，Bill。“

 

又喝了几杯之后，这晚上后面的事就很模糊了，近一年，Bill和John都只是通个三言两语的邮件，时不时发个短信，终于可以面对面了解了彼此的情况，可是John心里始终放不下Sherlock。Sherlock真的 _来_ 了这个事实。还有另一个事实，就是当他离开时，他都不能看John的眼睛。

 

***

 

之后两个星期，一切恢复了正常 （好吧， _几乎_ 是正常）。Sherlock也许比平常要沉默一点儿，他们在Angelo那儿吃饭的那会儿，John几乎已经说服自己相信他已经逃过了Sherlock的盘问，就在这时，Sherlock的一大堆问题正等着他呢。

 

“那个称号名副其实吗？”他突兀地问，不管旁边其他吃饭的人。“那个‘三大洲的Watson’的外号？”

 

John差点没被一口千层面噎死。“这可不应该由我来判断。”

 

“就你所知而言 – 是真的吗？”

 

John尽最大的努力瞪了一眼表示 _别再说了_ 。虽说一般来说这也不管什么用。“你不能推理出来吗？”

 

Sherlock和他对视了一会儿，然后，让John感到吃惊的是，他垂下了眼。“我……我也算不上能判断的人选。”他承认说。

 

“让我猜猜— _不是你擅长的_ 。”

 

“别嘲笑我，John。”Sherlock试着瞪回去，可是眼神里没有火气。更像是…… _尴尬？真的？_

 

“抱歉。”John不假思索地说。

 

“没关系。”Sherlock说，不再假意恼怒。“你知道这个也很公平。我倒不是故意忽略这事，我只是……”他深吸一口气然后慢慢吐出来，他正尽力做到举止得体，再明显不过了。“我通常不能忍受别人碰我。”

 

John回想了一下这么久以来Sherlock和他在乎的人互动的方式 – 他自己，Hudson太太，Molly, Lestrade. 连Mycroft都算上。要不是Sherlock自己说出来，他从没注意到，可是……“有些人你能接受，别人不行。”

 

“我知道碰触在加强人际关系中的作用，所以我容许Hudson太太碰我，还有其他几个寥寥可数的熟人。”Sherlock低着眼盯着自己几乎没动过的盘子。“唯一一个碰我让我觉得享受的人是你。”

 

“噢。”John听了这话说不上自己是个什么感觉。悲哀，也许，因为Sherlock显然在人类舒适感方面缺失了相当大一部分，还有点喜不自胜，因为他是个例外。还有， _靠_ ，但愿他这反应没有搞砸一切。“我没想到。”

 

“我很费力掩饰的。我推断你会讨厌我的，要是你发现了我……在你检查我的伤口时，把手放在我肩上，或是手指碰到我胳膊，我会有非柏拉图式的愉悦感。多数异性恋男性都会对同性恋有很深的反感。”

 

“这么说，你是同？”John放下了叉子 – 显然这场谈话值得他全神贯注。“你从没说过，所以我一直都认为你要么是无性恋，要么就是刻意保持单身的同性恋。我总觉得这轮不到我问你。”

 

“你随时都可以问的。”Sherlock立刻反驳他。“可是事实是……半无性恋，也许吧。 我从没提起过兴趣去弄清楚。” 【注：demisexual, 指的是是介于无性恋和有性恋之间的一种性倾向。demisexual 平常表现得比较性冷淡或者说比较像无性恋，他们只有在和某个人建立起深刻的情感联系时才会对某个人产生性趣。】

 

John突然之间对这场谈话的走向有了清楚的想法。“现在你有兴趣了？”

 

Sherlock猛地看住他的眼睛。“我……你……你这是个提议吗？”

 

_我这是吗_ ？这真不算是个困难的决定 – John从第一天起就把对Sherlock的种种不得体的想法都牢牢地闷在心里。现在就好像大坝决了堤。“我想是吧。”John慢慢地说。 _只要能把手放到那个漂亮屁股上付出什么都可以_ ……

 

只是不是这么回事。是，Sherlock是很帅，又高高在上，只可远观，一副贵族范儿，所有那些，让每一个人都想把他拉下来杀杀他的风头 – 可是他在其他方面又是那么 _出色_ 。和Sherlock的性不只是抓到他那健美的身体，而是要抓住他的思想。看看是什么叫他呻吟，又是什么让他战栗，让他那大到不可思议的大脑彻底当机再重启。一想到让他领略到所有这些 – 他的第一次 – 这比Sherlock把自己放进什么样春色满满的画面里都更叫他性奋。

 

“你要……”Sherlock清了清嗓子。“有什么必需的条件？和这个提议一起？”

 

John低眉看着自己吃了一半的盘子，然后看了看Sherlock几乎没碰过的盘子。 _食物是第一位的_ 。 他想清楚后，说：“吃饭。”他又叉起一大口千层面，然后冲Sherlock的意大利宽面点了点头。“给我点儿时间好好想想，等咱们回到公寓再谈。”


	2. Chapter 2

叫John想不到的是， Sherlock把饭吃了。还有他付了帐，然后还叫了部出租，免得在绝对越下越大从飘忽的雨星变成了真正的雨里走回贝克街去，而且破天荒地在John先下车去开门的时候付了车钱。最后他们俩坐在各自的扶手椅里，面面相觑，两个人都在绞尽脑汁想接下来话要怎么说才对。

 

“这个……对我来说是新鲜事。”Sherlock最后承认道。“该怎么进行下去我不是很有把握。”

 

“我以前也没干过这种事。”正常来说要想和人有一腿一般都是先调调情，然后跟着感觉走就行了 – 可是和Sherlock一起，从来没有“正常”这一说。而Sherlock从来说话都彻底缺少常人的分寸感意味着John也许可以直截了当，而不用搞恋爱那种雾里看花的那一套。 ** _这么着绝对容易多了_** 。“那想让我问几个问题吗？”

 

Sherlock耸耸肩，显然非常努力在假装满不在乎。

 

“那好。”John放松地靠回椅子里。“先从容易的问：你是觉得我吸引人吗？就是那种身体意义上的？还是说这只是你的设想？”

 

“我……”Sherlock咬住嘴唇儿。“你的出现总是会让我有规律地产生生理反应，如果你想问的是这个的话。反应的方式符合性兴奋的表现。”

 

“那这就是肯定的意思了。”

 

Sherlock歪着头。“是的。”

 

“好。不错。第二个问题：你是打算拿这个当成一个实验呢，还是……”John含糊地摆了摆手，其实他也不知道自己到底在问什么。“你懂的。约会什么的。就是想在我不得不猜之前，先知道知道你想要的是什么。”

 

“不是 – 不是一个实验。”Sherlock眉头紧蹙。“无论如何都不是一次实验。John，这是……我知道这些年来这对我而言都是个相当大的空白点。而且我 ** _讨厌_** 有不懂的事。”

 

**_嘁，这我早看出来了。_ **

 

Sherlock眯起眼，仿佛听到了John心里的想法，可是他没有就此发表什么意见。“我不太确定你的提议究竟都能包括些什么。”他说。“我更在意不要做任何可能会导致你……”

 

“……搬出去？”这个容易。“Sherlock，你可没那么容易摆脱我。这样你看行不行吧：你答应我一旦你觉得不舒服一定要告诉我，我也一样。不管你只想速度来上一发……还是什么更长久些的。”

 

长长的沉默。“那如果我还不知道自己想要什么呢？”最后Sherlock问道。

 

“那咱们就试验好了。”John琢磨着暂时把话先说到这里，可是Sherlock很可能演绎出他的想法， _不管那么多了。_ “你看。你已经知道别人往往会觉得你挺吸引人，所以我也这么觉得应该不算意外。为了咱们的友情，我努力把那些想法都藏在心里，因为你从来没表现出过兴趣，可是 – 说真的 – 想到要帮助你探索性，这还真他妈火辣。无论如何，我对你的实验的兴趣大到超出我应该有的，而且我爱死了能当一回给你提供意见的专家。也许能让我以后显得不那么白痴。”

 

Sherlock甚至对“白痴”这句话都没有置评，确定无疑地表明他仍然还有些发懵。John感到了一种温柔的暖意 – Sherlock这个样子实在是太脆弱了，不知如何是好又充满希望，完完全全不像平常那个尖刻的他。这一次，该John来引领他了。突然之间一切变得简单。John站起身走到房间中央。“过来这里。”

 

Sherlock犹豫了下，可是接下来就一言不发走过来站到John面前。

 

“你要来亲我。”John宣布说。“咱们可以从这个开始。”

 

Sherlock的眼睛中有片刻的惊慌。他艰难地吞咽了下，然后扬起一点儿脸，点点头。“John，我没准不大会—”

 

“Sherlock，没人要给你打分。”John想叫他安心。“可是这就是我提议的：每当你想做进一步的尝试，你就从一个吻开始。而之后我会决定接下去该如何做。至少这一点，你能信任我吗？”

 

“我真心信任你。”Sherlock立刻说道，他的声音比平常还要发自肺腑。“我—好的。”他上前一步，一只优美的手捧住John的脸，然后把嘴唇贴上了John的嘴。

 

 ** _老天，他没开玩笑_** 。  Sherlock显然完全没有亲吻的经验 – 根本谈不上半点吻技，靠的完全就是嘟起嘴然后贴上来。说实在的，这可真惹人怜爱，John任自己沉浸其中片刻，然后回应了他。一只手放在他脑后，另一只握住他上臂，贴住Sherlock微微偏过头，然后好了。 ** _耶稣基督，就是这样_** 。

 

Sherlock显然也能感觉到区别 – 他整个人的姿态都变了。感觉就像是有了可倚靠的主心骨，放松下来，任凭有经验的John引领。而John也确实这么做了，充满热情。他努力不要推进太多，努力不要让Sherlock觉得受不了，这显然对他而言是崭新的感觉，可是他 ** _终于_** 亲吻了Sherlock，他要是让这样的机会溜走那才真的是见鬼了呢。

 

“噢。”Sherlock在亲吻中惊叹，握住John下颚的手指放松了。

 

“就是这样。”John轻声道。他退开一点，好把话语印进Sherlock的肌肤，在Sherlock嘴唇上欲进还退地轻啄着。“存在你的思维宫殿里，回头再复习。现在，就顺其自然。”他来回在Sherlock唇上吻着，稍微用了点力，鼓励Sherlock张开—

 

 ** _靠_** 。 终于，Sherlock似乎领会了，张开了双唇。John把他拉得更近，近到他们的胸口若有若无地碰到，然后就着这个姿势开始动作。轻轻闪动他的舌头 – 没有很用力所以不至于显得强势欺人，只是将够挑逗Sherlock做出反应。他确实有反应，开始有点儿笨拙，然后就从容了很多，有些犹疑地模仿着John的动作。当他们的舌头第一次碰到，两个人同时呻吟了。

 

Sherlock有样学样上手这么快也许压根儿就没什么好惊奇的。就这样，John再也不记得他们站在屋子中央多久，算不上拥抱，只是……探索。只要John没有推开他，他们进行得越久，Sherlock显然自信就越足，体现在他的姿态，他脑袋的角度，他们嘴唇贴在一起的力度中。他很快就推理出他发出的表示赞同的低沉闷哼声是令John兴奋的主要方式，结果就是他再也不压抑自己发出的声音。John的每一个小小的动作都会逗引出一个新的声音，这绝对妙不可言。

 

然而，如果他们再不停止的话，那就会太过了。John不情不愿地停下了亲吻，抽身退去，先给Sherlock一点时间恢复自控，然后再彻底分开。

 

“有什么想法？”John静静地问。

 

“当然有。”Sherlock回答。这话符合他一贯的自负，可是他沉思的声音却说的是另一回事。 ** _显然他还在处理数据_** 。

 

“你要知道，这没关系的。”这不是John想要说的 – 见鬼，他 ** _真正_** 想要的是把Sherlock拖到沙发上从他那里再弄出些火辣得要命的呻吟来 – 可是Sherlock看上去需要定定神，而John不愿意把这事现在就干得过火，这是他们真正能在一起的第一次机会。“明天再来吻我，我们再更进一步。”

 

Sherlock的眉头拧到了一起。“为什么不是现在？我显然心甘情愿。”

 

“因为，”John凑回去，戏谑地点了点Sherlock的鼻子尖儿，而Sherlock显然对这个动作不知当作何反应。“因为， ** _我_** 才是设计这个小小实验的人，Sherlock，而且我知道你是多没耐心等待。”

 

“可是我—”

 

“没门儿。”John换上他最灿烂的笑容。 ** _是啊，这会非常有意思的_** 。“你想要我让你神魂颠倒 – 或者别的什么 –那你就得按我的办法来。我会每天给你一个实验阶段，一个吻，可是我们要慢慢地来。给你时间去研究，去分析，去干任何收集信息的事，为了你用到将来的案子里。而同时，我就想好好坐在这里享受一下有什么东西是我知道而你不知道的感觉。我有种感觉，你会很快，非常快就迎头赶上的。”

 

Sherlock看上去还是因为要等待而一副不高兴的模样，可是管他的。John从不觉得自己有什么怪癖，可是要Sherlock等待的念头，几天，几个星期甚至几个月都急不可耐……要他聪明无双的室友呜咽着乞求一个能释放的机会，而John还是拒绝他直到他最终准备好给他这个特权，这主意……

 

**_靠，这简直太令人神往了。_ **


	3. Chapter 3

基于Sherlock一整晚在小提琴上制造出的非音乐噪声的分贝和数量，John醒来时半是预料Sherlock要么可能在沙发上昏睡过去了，要么就是徘徊在楼梯口等待出击。显然，乖乖等待什么东西可不符合Sherlock的幼化倾向。然而，当John下楼，发现Sherlock正焦急地坐在厨房的餐桌边，面前放着一片没动过的吐司，还真是种震惊。

 

“难熬的一晚上？”John一边问一边往烧水壶里灌水。“我猜你压根儿没睡，是吧？”

 

Sherlock无言地摇摇头。

 

“改主意了？”

 

“不是，我……”Sherlock扬起头闭上眼睛，肩膀用一种John从没见过的样子垮下来。接下来他吸了一口气，改变了姿态 – John还没能反应过来，Sherlock就从椅子里跳起来，冲到John跟前，在他嘴唇上轻轻地啄了一下。片刻后，他站直身子，双手交握在背后，眼睛睁得大大的。 ** _满怀希望又紧张不安_** 。

 

John本希望自己能有多些时间来计划 – 运气好的话，诊所里比较清闲的一天，能让他在接待病人的间隙里做下白日梦 – 可是见鬼，规矩是 ** _他_** 立的，不是吗？而Sherlock这个样子显然已经忍无可忍了。一向自信的侦探像这样子表明自己……

 

 ** _去他的。我在上班前还有一个小时呢_** 。 “咱们就从把这个变成一个真正的吻开始吧。”John坚定地说，然后迈进Sherlock的私人空间。微微吸气，有点儿紧张，就是Sherlock流露出的全部表示惊讶的迹象，可是接下来，Sherlock就贴住John分开了自己的嘴唇，如此甜蜜，John任自己融化在这一刻中。他还是觉得保留一点克制很重要，让这个吻还在前戏的范畴内，可是Sherlock对每一下小小的佯攻都给出了发自内心的反应，真是用不了多一会儿就推进到Sherlock再次开始发出一连串那些迷死人的小小哼唧呻吟。John不得不极力粉碎本能的冲动，不要把Sherlock压到厨房的台面上，真正给他看一下亲吻到底是什么。 **_也许留到另一个日子_** 。

****

“让我猜猜。”John贴住Sherlock光滑的脸颊低语。“你一整个晚上都没睡想着这个。想着我。”

 

Sherlock发出个急促的声音，扬起下颏儿，简直是在央求John把注意力放低到他雪白的颈项上。

 

“耐心。”John心一软，由着自己贴着Sherlock的项间轻轻挨蹭了一下 – 只是一下 – 然后逼着自己退回到安全距离。“我们还有好多要干的呢，我可不想你因为注意力不够集中错过了什么。既然这毕竟是为了你的工作。”

 

Sherlock费力地吞咽了下，他的喉结就在John面前三吋处上下滑动了下，然后绷直了肩膀。“当然啦。”他用微微有些颤抖的声音说。“我……很感激你愿意帮我收集数据。”

 

 ** _咱们走着瞧_** 。 John懒得跟他较这个劲，他刻意地退出Sherlock的私人空间，然后转身朝Sherlock的卧室而去。“那就跟我来。”

***

 

Sherlock这样容易激动还真是叫人感到分外怪异。John坐在床边等着，而Sherlock明显地先忙着整理他的思维宫殿，然后才后知后觉地意识到他应该跟着John。他有点儿不知所措地站在门口，大睁着眼睛，扭着两只手，就好像不知道拿它们怎么办好，他这样子显得好年轻。当Sherlock终于上前一步踏进卧室，感觉就好像是个小小的里程碑。

 

“我又不会吃了你。”John温和地说。“过来坐在我边上。”

 

Sherlock的眼神落到床上，身子一僵，可是接下来就穿过房间，郑重地坐在凌乱的被子上，离John一臂远。脊背挺直，头抬得高高的，看不出任何是接受或是拒绝的迹象。在等待。这副庄重的模样不知怎么被他身上穿的晨袍和旧睡衣给毁了，可是即使这样，他都给人一种勇敢面对未知的印象。

 

“你没事吧？”John问。

 

Sherlock闭上眼睛点点头。“我准备好了。”

 

“很好。”John动了下靠近他，俯身过去在他脸上落下一个柔羽般的轻吻。“因为我之前说的是认真的 – 我们要非常非常慢的来。脱下你的上衣好吗？”

 

Sherlock只犹豫了一下，就抖落掉身上的晨袍，把他的旧灰T恤掀过头顶。这不是John第一次看见Sherlock裸露的身体 – 这人经常裹着条床单在公寓里晃来晃去叫人心烦意乱 – 可是这是第一次John得到了允许可以恣意地好好看他，而没有刀伤或是奇怪的打击伤来碍眼。然而，Sherlock依旧紧张，因此John面对展现给他的那大片白皙的肌肤尽力收束住心猿意马。相反，他只是把双手放到Sherlock僵硬的肩膀上，温柔地引着他趴在床垫上。

 

“John？”Sherlock的语调中不止是一点困惑，可是他没有抵抗。

 

这是Sherlock信任他的无可否认的迹象，这非常有用。John把Sherlock安顿在床正中，然后抬起一条腿跨坐在他腰上。他用自己的膝盖支撑住身体的重量，不要没必要的压到Sherlock穿着裤子的屁股上，尽管Sherlock似乎并不反对。

 

John慢慢地说：“我在猜啊，如果你不喜欢别人碰你，那你以前很可能从没做过按摩。”

 

有很长的停顿，然后Sherlock的发卷儿晃动了下，他摇摇头表示没做过。

 

“这样可以吗？”

 

发卷儿又是一阵跳动，这一次表示的是认可，Sherlock的脸贴着枕头动了动。

 

“那好，只要放松，让我触摸你。就是这样 – 让你习惯一下这样的感觉。”John一开始只用指尖 – 顺着Sherlock的脊柱，轻轻按压一节一节脊椎骨。晨光透过被遮住的窗户，光线朦胧，可是足够，不用开灯。John不再顺着Sherlock的脊柱按摩，开始改用手掌按揉他的肩胛骨。他的肩胛骨太硌人了，说真的，哪儿都太硌人了。Sherlock应该再多吃点儿。John把这些实际的想法先放到一边，然后站在他室友的角度想象了一下。

 

如果是Sherlock在提供按摩而不是接受按摩，他会怎么做呢？John闭上眼睛集中精神，真正让他的双手去感觉。光滑的皮肤，只有几处因为破案惹来的伤疤，多数都很小也很浅，肉眼几乎看不出来，可是在John小心翼翼的指尖下，他能读到那些隐藏的故事。也许没有Sherlock那么在行，可是他可以尽力一试。

 

**_这处小圆坑 –_ ** **_是某种灼伤，相对比较小。不小心？也许。靠近他肾脏这处凸起更明显 –_ ** **_这处刺伤是我包扎的。很悬的一次。有一处小擦伤，就在肩胛骨下面，不知道究竟是怎么弄的。_ **

 

随着他的动作，Sherlock在他身下放松下来。这是个渐变的过程 – 肩膀微微放松，呼吸放慢，更慵懒地趴在床垫上。John在抚摸中加了点力道，故意在每一个动作最后都加上小小的爱抚。

 

“还好吗？”

 

“唔。感觉很好。”Sherlock咕哝着说。

 

当然啦 – 这个了不起的混蛋很可能整个晚上都在起居室里走来走去，生闷气，折磨他的小提琴，或是把自己扔到沙发上。说真的，没有一件事对他的背好。运气好的话……

 

John没有看钟，可是他更卖力了。一下一下的碰触开始变成悠长缓慢地上下抚摸Sherlock的脊背。等到John的胳膊累得想停手时，Sherlock已经彻底瘫软在他身下，呼吸显著地变慢了。

 

_成了 –_ _运气不错，他能休息上一会儿了。_

 

Sherlock睡着了，而John踩着点儿去上班了。


	4. Chapter 4

那天晚上John从诊所下班到家时发现Sherlock已经在等着他了，在起居室中央拉开了兴师问罪的架势：“你骗我！”

 

“啊，是，可能。”John没停，脱下他的外套挂到Sherlock的贝达弗大衣旁边。

 

“你答应了我每天一个性的‘实验阶段’，可是你在我们能比亲吻更进一步之前就故意让我睡着了。”

 

“Sherlock，那是因为你已经筋疲力尽了。”John花了片刻打量了一下他的室友 – 休息显然对Sherlock有好处。他的眼睛更明亮，皮肤也没那么苍白了。“如果你不能时不时休息一下，那很可能就没有足够的精力跟上我。对了，还有吃饭。”

 

“吃饭很无聊。”Sherlock回嘴说。“我 ** _一整天_** 都很无聊 – 我宁可干这个。”他敏捷地向前迈了三大步用自己的嘴覆上了John的。

 

John的大脑花了片刻才回过味儿来。不知怎么搞的，在过去的九个小时中，Sherlock在这方面还 ** _真长进_** 了。他的吻比起昨天那可算是花样百出了—现在Sherlock会用舌头与John的舌头缠绵不已，毫不费力就让John把嘴张得更大由着Sherlock来探索。

 

 ** _他有练习_** 。 这是唯一的解释。John终于再次掌控了这个吻，然后退开到能开口说话。“你今天还挺忙啊。”

 

“做了研究。”Sherlock承认了。“发现网上有各式各样‘如何成为亲吻高手’的教程。我差不多整个下午都在我的胳膊弯儿里测试技术。”

 

 ** _我去，这可萌死了_** 。John没有大声说出来 – 显而易见，‘ ** _萌_** ’可离Sherlock现在想要的效果差了十万八千里-可是他实在忍不住这么想。 另一个他同样无法忍住的事实是他已经开始朝硬起来那个方向走了很远，这还只是和他缺乏经验的室友亲吻了两分钟而已。 ** _好吧，是时候重新掌握局面了_** 。

 

Sherlock显然没有料到会遭到回击，因此轻易就能攥住他两条瘦瘦的胳膊。John脚下机敏地一勾，有效地让他失去平衡把他身子转了九十度。Sherlock的背撞到墙纸上，发出一声闷响，他挣扎着要恢复平衡，这个容易，John只要在Sherlock能够站直身子前加力吻回去就行了。Sherlock弓着身的姿势意味着他的嘴的位置刚好让John稳稳地站定夺取，那正是他气势十足所做的。

 

“嗯唔……”Sherlock呻吟起来。

 

“闭嘴，脱下你的衬衫。”John退开一些，留出空间将够Sherlock的手指够到那些小小纽扣，可是不够他脱身而去。“我只让你开心这一次，可是之后，我们严格按照一天一次来。明白吗？”

 

Sherlock的眼睛睁得大大的，可是他点点头，几乎是急不可耐地忙忙解开了衬衫纽扣。“John—”

 

“脱掉，你这傻瓜。”John又贴回去，用自己的胸膛把Sherlock赤裸的上身压在墙上。他身高在这里是没有优势，可是Sherlock似乎晕头转向顾不上提出异议。“我想要你集中精神不要倒在地上 – 这就是你眼下要干的活儿。”

 

从Sherlock喉咙里冒出的声音很可能只能形容为呜咽。John迎住Sherlock的眼神，靠回去像是想再来一个吻，可是在最后一秒他转向左边，转而在Sherlock的下巴骨上突如其来地一舔。Sherlock的味道像是浴皂和茶，还有洁净光滑的肌肤，John不由得想那天下午他在浴室里到底花了多少时间，很可能做着关于 ** _John_** 的白日梦。 ** _我去_** 。

 

此刻，完全没有Sherlock会逃开的危险，所以John把自己的双手从Sherlock的双臂上放下，转而用轻柔的指尖游走遍他面前白皙的身体。Sherlock几乎没有胸毛，这很好—这意味着John能看到Sherlock双颊上的绯红几乎和他乳尖的自然颜色是一样的。John低下头，摊平舌头朝左边那只一舔，只是为了看看—

 

“咿！”

 

“我的天。”John说，退开一些，实在忍不住笑意。“你尖叫了！这太可爱了 – 想不想看看我能不能让你再叫一次？”

 

“John，我不—咿！”

 

“听上去你会。”John逗弄他。“另一方面，如果我真的拿出些手段的话……”他舔着Sherlock的颈动脉处，两根拇指同时扫过他两边乳尖，力度柔和只是挑逗，可是又没有轻到会弄痒他。此刻，Sherlock在喘息，头向后仰去抵住墙，仿佛他的脖子再也没有力气支撑住脑袋。这简直就是John想象中他会欲火难耐索求不已的样子，这副景象让他真心希望自己要是穿了条宽松点的裤子就好了。

 

然而，还没到那一步 – 再说了，这只是为了给Sherlock做个小小演示。John让他的指尖和嘴在所有他能够到的裸露的肌肤上游走，测试品尝，了解Sherlock哪里的反应最强。有一些地方在John的经验中和多数人是一样的 – 包括乳尖 – 可是了解Sherlock这方面的反应却有种奇异的亲密的感觉。知道Sherlock信任他而且只信任他。这家伙身上好些地方都反应强烈—他的脖子，乳尖，他的肚子还有耳垂，这可太神奇了。Sherlock也心不在焉地做了些努力想要回敬John，手指偶尔勾住John的头发或是毛衣，可是大多数情况下他没法做到流畅的反击。等到John向下来到Sherlock的裤腰处，Sherlock已经是几乎每一次呼气都带着呻吟，整个身子在John的手指下战栗不已。

 

“你喜欢这个，对吧？”John喃喃地说，舌尖探进Sherlock的肚脐用力一转，拇指揉搓着两边胯骨内侧凹窝。“你本来不确定，可是你爱这个。被感觉冲走。你喜欢我来做主。”

 

“我 – 我 – ”

 

“我能让你就这样射出来，整个人软在墙上，想想看？”John握紧他，站起来，他的鼻尖儿一路从Sherlock的肚子蹭到他的锁骨，然后越过纤长的颈项再一次轻咬他的耳朵。“你总是绷得这么紧……我想要看着你屈服。想看看当你由着你的身体去控制而不是你的大脑时的样子。你这个样子真是美极了，Sherlock。我想就在这里要了你，可是我不会。因为即使我知道你想要快，可是我是决定节奏的人。”他不那么温柔地舔了舔Sherlock的耳垂，勾出了一声真正的呜咽。

 

“John……”

 

“感觉下这个。”John沉声道。“感觉下你对我有怎样的作用。”他踮起脚尖，把他衣服下的勃起直接贴在Sherlock的勃起上，让两个人的私处相碾磨。

 

Sherlock张开嘴，战栗着射了。

 

 ** _靠，太棒了。我做到了_** 。John自己的老二此刻在抽动，提醒他它可还没完事呢，可是他没理会，而是忙着把Sherlock抱在怀里，慢慢地一起坐到地上，这样Sherlock就能蜷着身子靠住他，把他的头埋在John的肩窝里。

 

“我不知道，”Sherlock低语道。“那可……我以前不知道。”

 

“现在你知道了。”John又抱了他一会儿，然后十分不情愿地把自己从Sherlock长长的四肢中解脱出来。“而这只是开始 – 想象一下要是我们可以不穿身上这些衣服做这个。还有当我有机会 ** _真正_** 叫你丢盔卸甲。”

 

Sherlock眼睛睁大到几乎好笑的程度。

 

“是的。”John最后在Sherlock的唇上啄了一下，然后腿一收爬起身。“别忘了谁是主持这个实验的人，Sherlock。我们还有 ** _很远的路_** 要走呢。”


	5. Chapter 5

第二天一早Sherlock就不见了。还有他的大衣。John看了眼空荡荡的挂衣钩，然后掏出他的手机给Lestrade发短信。

 

 ** _SherlockMIA—_** ** _他和你在一起吗？-JW_** 【注：MIA 军事术语，行动中失踪】

 

不到一分钟回信就来了。

 

**_双重谋杀案 –_ ** **_早上6:30_ ** **_电他可他声称不值当为此叫醒你。这家伙15_ ** **_分钟解决问题，然后刚用了一个钟头抱怨得给我点儿真正能用的证据。-GL_ **

 

**_他刚离开新苏格兰场 –_ ** **_不清楚去哪儿了。-GL_ **

 

Sherlock不叫上他就去调查一个双重谋杀案，John说不清自己是个什么感觉，不过自己睡得很好。而且他今天在诊所确实将要是漫长的一天……就算往轻了说，Sherlock这也是相当近乎体贴了。这可真是太奇特了。他懒洋洋地想着Sherlock新近的体贴会不会发展到自己把洗碗池里堆着的恶心的玻璃仪器给洗掉，还是说他指望着John最终无可奈何认命替他给洗了。

***

John回家的路上去买了咖喱。John进门的时候Sherlock正在小提琴上奏一支紧张跳跃的曲子，可是他真的放下琴来帮John把吃的倒进盘子里，然后放进托盘中。最后他俩肩并肩坐在沙发上，边吃饭边看神秘博士，没怎么交谈。沉默之所以能够忍受是因为John相当明白Sherlock在紧张什么。当他们把外卖拿出来时，手不留神碰到了两次，每一次Sherlock快要跳起来了。 ** _那就是说还在因为这事紧张_** 。 John沉思着喝了口水，然后心里盘算着一个计划。

 

“我需要去刷牙吗？”Sherlock突然问道。“网上说清新的口气对接吻至关重要，可是没有说明当我们都吃过同样成分的食物后这是否也适用。”

 

 ** _傻瓜_** 。“你这样就很好。”John说。“要是你抽过烟那我拒绝靠近你的嘴 – **就是** ，我知道你时不时偷偷抽上一根，别费神为这事骗我了 – 可是除此之外，别操心这个。还有，别再为了性的事儿去请教倒霉催的互联网。我答应过要教你，说话算话。”

 

“我只是不……”Sherlock嘟起嘴闷闷不乐。“我一定会让你扫兴的。我不知道自己在干些什么。而且总有一天你会生我的气，说这一切都是浪费时间，因为这些技巧我没多大可能再派上用场—”

 

“快别说了。”John打断他。Sherlock这样没有安全感，真是奇怪而且让人心里不安，John很确定不喜欢看到他这样。“别说了，放下你的托盘，然后赶紧过来亲我。我今天可盼了一天了。”

 

“你……你有吗？为什么？”

 

在遇见Sherlock之前，John没有意识到自己能够对什么人如此又爱又恨。现在他觉得自己根本一直生活在这样的状态中。“因为我也喜欢亲你，你这傻瓜。难道你觉得我这是日行一善？赶紧过来的。”

 

Sherlock的样子看上去就好像仍然认为这是某种‘吃掉大侦探’的陷阱或者类似的玩意儿，可是他慢慢地把托盘放到咖啡桌上，然后挪了挪身子靠近了。John迎上他，所以两个都坐在沙发中间的那块坐垫上，John终于能用双臂搂住Sherlock瘦骨伶仃的身子。Sherlock的吻是试探性的，很谨慎，因此John没有迫进。他让双臂只是松松地搂住，头也不动，只是让Sherlock适应这个 ** _有人想要我_** 的念头。终于，Sherlock先退开了，把脸埋进John颈窝。

 

“我猜那是怜悯。”Sherlock喃喃地说。“昨天我没有……你从中什么也没得到。我应该要回馈你的，那样你才能体验高潮。”

 

John冲着Sherlock柔软的发卷儿哈地笑了一声。“Sherlock，虽然我不想告诉你知道，可是实际上我完全能够靠自己就体验到那个。如果那就是我想要的，我会上楼去让自己爽一下。可是要是说是去自慰还是坐在这里抱住你，我会选择抱住你。任何时候，只要你想要我。”

 

“你能……”Sherlock拉开身子看住John的眼睛，虽然也没退开多远，John还不用放开手。“那如果我想让你无须选择呢？”

 

 ** _总是这么聪明_** 。 John在Sherlock鼻尖儿上落下一吻，然后站起身但是没有放开Sherlock的肩膀。“你总是这么会看穿我的心思。”他边说边轻轻拉了一下。“起来，--咱们需要你的床来干这个。”

 

“我—John？”

 

John感觉到一种奇异的小兴奋，可他继续轻推Sherlock的肩胛骨，两个人缠绵着朝Sherlock的卧室走去。他让两个人的身体仅留下一点儿空间不至于绊倒，可是他们的动作是令人愉快的跌跌撞撞，Sherlock脸上的困惑表情本身就让这一切变得相当值得。John没有放手，直到他们双双站在了床边。

 

“轮到你了。”他宣布说，后退一步张开双臂。“我想要咱们两个人都脱光 – 这一次你来动手。”

 

Sherlock长长吸了口气，可是眼神变得锐利，他向前一步，把John的毛衣掀过头顶。John一动不动站着，Sherlock在为他脱衣，一次一件，脱下一件扔开一件。屋里很安静，只有两个人的呼吸声。当Sherlock面对着John的伤疤时，他停顿了一下，可是只是凝视了几秒钟后 – John觉得可以肯定Sherlock这很可能是在把每一点他能推理出的信息给存进他的思维宫殿里 – Sherlock再次安静地动作起来，迅速把他自己的衣服也都脱了。

 

“坐下。”John命令道。他在床上蠕动了几下，这样就可以背靠在床头正中央，双腿安逸地张开。“过来这里，坐在我身前，背靠着我。”

 

Sherlock有些踌躇地服从了。John双臂搂住Sherlock的腰，亲吻着他的肩膀。

 

“这样可以两全其美。”他静静地朝Sherlock耳中低语。“我又能搂着你，抚摸你，还能让你爽。你会喜欢的，我的手放在你的老二上，就像我对自己做的那样；我做的时候，呼吸吹在你脖子上，你会喜欢的吧？我保证我会不慌不忙 – 又舒服又慢。给你时间让你想想下一次你怎么给自己做这个。”

 

Sherlock胸口飞快地扩张了一下，随之是几秒钟的沉默。然后是一下紧张的点头。

 

“很好。”John咕哝着说。他摊平手掌贴住Sherlock赤裸的腹部开始慢慢地向上滑。“如果你需要我停下就告诉我。”

 

“别停。”Sherlock轻声说。“我…….不要停。”

 

John没有。然而，他不慌不忙，让Sherlock慢慢适应他的双手在他胸口，John的身体贴住他的背的感觉。 ** _他可真瘦_** …… Sherlock的肋骨一根根凸出来，就像是皮肤下起伏的正弦波的缩影，可是John把注意力放在顺着他平坦的腹部和大片的胸肌抚摸。当John的指尖掠过他的乳尖，Sherlock喘了一声，可是没说什么。John的手一路来到Sherlock的锁骨 – 清晰的线条，他一直都很欣赏 – 然后掉转方向朝下探到他肚脐处。

 

“跟我说说，”John轻声道，让他的话语飘进Sherlock现在凌乱的发卷儿里。“说说看是什么感觉。”

 

“很好。”Sherlock说，声音中带着一丝呻吟的意味。“我……是你的话我就不会介意。”

 

“你只是不介意？”

 

“不是—”Sherlock头向后一仰，完全是本能地露出更多白皙的脖颈，John舔着能够到的地方。“不是那样的。”Sherlock喘息着说。“求你，John。”

 

John屈从于诱惑，将Sherlock的耳垂轻轻衔在牙间。“求我什么？”

 

“ ** _求你_** ！”

 

“好，好。”John的拇指在Sherlock的肚脐上最后打了个旋儿 – 带出了一声真正迷人的呻吟 – 可是让他的手掌更向下探去。他一直让手掌平贴着Sherlock的腹部，五指分开。穿过Sherlock的耻毛，顺着他耻骨的线条摩挲—

 

Sherlock呜咽了。

 

John翻过一只手爱抚着Sherlock的勃起，羽毛一般轻柔，Sherlock整个身子战栗了。这可真是迷人又神奇，John想要再次引出他这种反应。他有点儿没办法两只手同时够到Sherlock的阳物 – 这就是个子矮的坏处，Sherlock的下体又离得这么远 – 可是他尽力一只手也能做得很好。这角度让他自己的勃起更紧地贴在Sherlock的后腰上。

 

“你也要，”Sherlock轻声说。“我想要对你—我想要你也爽。和我分享这个。”

 

“ ** _千万_** 别觉得这会成个问题。”John直接对着他的耳朵低语。“可是你先。我会就这样握住你，弄你，直到你射得我满手都是。”他另一条臂膀把Sherlock的胸口搂得更紧，回过一只手来挑逗Sherlock左边的乳头。“我想要知道你在越过顶峰时是什么感觉 – 昨天我没怎么看到。Sherlock，你可真迷人。我很可能光是看着你，感觉你贴着我就能射出来。你想要那个吗？想要我射在你背上，弄得我们两个身上都是吗？”

 

Sherlock头倒向后面，呻吟着说。“求你，John，给我看。”

 

“那就把手放在我大腿上。让我来 – 有我在呢。”

 

Sherlock握住John大腿尽可能靠上的部分，大约在大腿中间的地方。为了让自己不至于倒下去 – 从某种意义上也许他真的会--，用手指尖用力扣住。John轻柔缓慢地撸着，随着Sherlock胯的动作放松手腕。轻柔，却毫不放松。说真的，Sherlock身子紧绷的感觉真是神奇 – 他现在明显地在颤抖，头向后仰着，呼吸也变得浅浅的。John忍不住随着手的动作蠕动着自己的胯，就好像他在撸自己的阳物一样 – 回手时胯向前顶，拇指不时在Sherlock的铃口打转儿，轻轻地挤压着他勃起的侧面。Sherlock身子绷得紧紧的，就像一根快要绷断的琴弦，整个上身贴住John剧烈地颤动。

 

 ** _就是现在_** 。“为我射吧。”John朝Sherlock耳中呢哝，最后拨弄了一下那根颤抖的琴弦。那不是一个个分解的动作而是一气呵成 – 手指捏紧Sherlock的乳头，牙齿在他耳垂上合拢，大腿紧紧夹住他的胯，一只手加力握住他阳物的顶端最后一撸，因为有足够的前液润滑发出能听见的一声湿响。Sherlock发出一声喊叫，仿佛受伤的动物，然后射了，他的精液从Sherlock的拇指和食指缝间冒出，在肚脐处汪成一滩。

 

 ** _太他妈美了_** 。

 

“我……”Sherlock此刻在高潮的余韵中，身子瘫软在John身上，他尽可能单把头朝John转过来。“你也要来。”他坚持道。“你答应过的。”

 

“你想要帮把手吗？”John回问他，尽力让声音中不要带上 **哦** **-** **耶稣基督-** **拜托你就赶紧说好吧** 那种意味。“我可以就这么做，或者你可以转身看着，或者你可以为我做。你觉得怎么舒服就怎么来。”

 

Sherlock咬住嘴唇，看上去 ** _真是性感同时又年轻了十岁_** 。“你能……我想要摸你，可是我不知道怎么……”他含糊地挥了下手，然后手沉重地落在床垫上。

 

“这我有办法。”John说。他推着Sherlock的肩膀，逼他坐起来，然后扭动身子从他身下出来，这样就可以面对面侧身躺下。“给我你的手 – 我来做，你来感觉。”

 

Sherlock没有反对，John拿起他一只不加抵抗的手然后用手掌握住他长长的手指。身子挪动了一两下，让角度合适 – John用一只手肘支起身子，他的 ** _哦老天硬得妥妥的_** 勃起从他两腿间突出来，他能指挥Sherlock的手。当他让两个人的手一起，是John的手引导着动作，却是Sherlock的手指尖触摸着他阳物上的皮肤。他呻吟起来。 ** _不去管他是不是在分析我啦，这感觉太好_** ** _……_**

 

这没用多一会儿。Sherlock很快就领会了，手指握住John的老二的力度刚刚好，可是他仍然让John控制上下的动作和节奏。每撸动一下，John的胯都随之而动 – 这是自慰，可是意味更多。这是有他室友长长的优美的手指的自慰，这太 ** _美妙_** 了，当高潮来袭，他沉溺于其中。

 

事后两个人谁也没说什么。John终于从Sherlock床上起身去拿湿毛巾时没有说话，Sherlock埋头在John完好无损的那边肩膀腼腆地吻了一下时没有说话，当他们终于默契地同时起床穿好衣服时没有说话，John晃晃悠悠地回楼上自己的卧室去了。

 

**_一天一个吻，John_ ** **_自己心里念叨着。我他妈那会儿脑子是进水了啊想出这么条规矩来？_ **


	6. Chapter 6

John醒来发现Sherlock在他床上。更准确点说，他是突然间惊醒，发现自己肩膀和手肘撞在木地板上，而两条腿还挂在床上缠在他剩下的被单里。Sherlock正伏在床边，带着隐隐有些担心的表情瞪着他。

 

“没想到你会这样。”他宣布说。

 

John花了一会儿才喘匀气，让四肢都听使唤，直到这会儿甚至还没能搞清楚状况。“搞什么鬼，Sherlock？”他质问道。

 

“我 – 你的惊吓反应比我预料的还要强烈。”Sherlock咬住嘴唇儿，可是没有停止贪婪地盯着John。而John和往常入睡时一样，只穿着短裤再没别的。因为他本来在床上睡觉，见鬼，现在很可能还是半夜三更，Sherlock想要干什么？

 

John把他两条光腿从床单里解放出来，站起身。他还没来得及重问一遍，Sherlock已经从床边挪了挪身子，在他身边留下一个明显是John尺寸的空当。John叹口气，躺下去。Sherlock只穿着条纹睡裤的模样太动人，无法抗拒。

 

“说真的，”John道。“你是不是把我曾经当过兵，还有创伤综合症这件小事给删除了？把我给惊醒可不是什么好主意。算你运气，我没打断你的胳膊，或者给你一枪。”

 

“别胡说了 – 你把你的枪藏在浴室柜子最上一格，在万能清洁剂后面，你以为我绝不能找到它。你早就不再带着它上床了。”

 

“你—”John捏住鼻梁。“ ** _靠_** 。这可不好，Sherlock，知道吗？哪一桩都不好。”

 

Sherlock明显地打了蔫儿。“你说过我可以每天启动一次我们的安排。”他小声说。“我不知道还有时序上面的限制。”

 

“你刚打算……吻醒我？”John突然间脑补了一幅画面：他这个白雪公主可挺吓人， ** _而_** ** _Sherlock_** ** _真是个迷人的白马王子_** ……“我不在意这个吻，”他迅速找补说。“只是这个时间。”

 

“噢。”Sherlock立刻阴转多云。“反正你现在不是醒了吗？你直到周一都不用上班。”

 

 ** _坏蛋。可是确实，为什么不_** ？要是John否认单是Sherlock在他床上出现就足够让他性致勃勃，那就是说谎了。那个赤裸的胸膛绝对起了作用。“我想也是。”

 

Sherlock小心翼翼地把他纤长的四肢缠到John身上，就像一只巨型八爪鱼，可是明亮的眼神依然莫测高深。“我……是不是……那个吻一定要亲在嘴上吗？”他静静地问。

 

“嗯。除非你不想亲嘴？” ** _还有其他什么地方他想要_** —

 

“因为我醒过来时勃起了 — 又一次 — 而且我相当确定梦见了在吮吸你的阳物，”Sherlock解释道。“那如果可以亲你 – 那里 – 的话，会不会……我意思是，我知道你想要来指导，可是—”

 

 ** _操。操操操我了个去，操_** 。John不得不用力眨了好几下眼睛，才能够不让自己丢人现眼，这甚至只是Sherlock ** _提议_** 想要做那个，和他。“你确定？”他哑着嗓子问。“我意思说，可以，当然可以，可是我以为你更愿意先当一次接受方呢。”

 

Sherlock眼神向下，摇了摇头。“我没有理由相信我会不享受你给我口交。”他轻声说，“可是我预期那会……感觉十分强烈。我将无法评估所用的技术的效果，除非我的内裤还穿在身上，那样我才能保持专注。还有，我……”他吞咽了一下。“我想要给你那个，John，拜托。”

 

在John平生可能会经历的所有事中，他从没想象过“Sherlock Holmes乞求嘬一根老二”这种事会真的发生。或者说上述老二还是他自己的。John突然之间很想掐自己一把，字面意义的掐，只是以防自己还在梦中 – 可是话又说回来，要是他掐了自己，没准儿真会从梦里醒来。面对Sherlock那腼腆可是热切的表情，以及 ** _我靠这种事真的会发生_** ，说实在的，John除了站起来把裤子脱掉真没别的可做。

 

Sherlock微微瞪大了双眼 – 显而易见，和John并排躺着靠得很近时的视角不同于John站在床边时。John正准备再回床上和Sherlock一起，仰面躺下，这样好让他的瘦高个儿室友方便动作，这时候Sherlock从床上出溜下来，轻盈地双膝着地跪在了John脚前。他舔了舔嘴唇，抬眼看着John的脸，眼睛大睁，嘴微微张开。

 

哦见鬼啊，他这样子可真迷人啊。John曾自娱自乐想象过的涉及Sherlock，或是口活儿，或是Sherlock以及口活儿的情色画面争先恐后冒了出来。

 

“John，教我。”Sherlock的眼神落到John的勃起上，然后又慢慢地拖上来直到他们四目相接。“我删掉了以前偶然知道的所有口交有关的信息，因为我觉得那无关紧要。你得给我一点儿指导。”

 

 ** _哦，这压根儿不算个事儿_** 。John清了清嗓子。“说老实话，也许事实也如此 – 你看过的那些色情片在实际操作中都不是很实用。”

 

“是吗？”Sherlock听到这个露出一副真正讶异的神色。“我想那一定就是原因所在了。那不是 – 口交其实没有看起来那么复杂，对吧？”

 

John完全不知道在Sherlock脑子里一个口活儿应该会有多复杂，可是他还是摇了摇头。 ** _老天，那张嘴啊_** 。“只要别咬我，就万事大吉。”

 

Sherlock又舔了舔嘴唇，然后点点头。“我—我也可以用上手吗？”

 

“你可以 – **_靠_** ，Sherlock。你可以想干啥就干啥，只要你赶紧开始吧。”

 

Sherlock听了有点得意地笑了笑，可是他没有伸手用那些优美纤长的手指握住John的老二。他第一下品尝很轻，带点儿迟疑，轻舔了John的马眼一下，可是下一次舔就大胆多了，而第三下连嘴唇都碰到了。John只是略为指导了他一下，调整了Sherlock的手，这样他就可以一只手放在John的分身上，另一只解放出来摸更多的地方。Sherlock正是这样做的，起初还有些虔敬，可是随着John一直都没有制止他，他的动作也越来越好奇，越来越目的明确，直到最后可谓是全力出击。John大部分力气都用在不要闭上眼睛，不要倒在地上，还有不要在Sherlock的双唇含住他十秒钟内就射得Sherlock一脸都是。

 

“你干得真是出色极了。”他出声地低语，好让Sherlock能听到。一声闷住的哼哼是唯一的回答，Sherlock柔软的上颚贴住John的老二在颤动。John胡乱摸索着背后的床柱 – 在他室友发出如此情色又愉悦的声音时，任何能让他保持直立的东西。

 

Sherlock ** _啵_** 地一声松开口。“你需要坐下来吗？”

 

是的。 ** _不_** 。John紧紧抓住床柱的圆头，摇摇头。“你愿意这样那就……好。”说话似乎比平常要困难。“很好。”他重复了一遍。

 

“好极了。”Sherlock宣布说，然后迅速地用John的老二噎住了自己的喉咙。John能清清楚楚感到自己碰到了Sherlock的喉咙内壁，经过很长一段美妙的时光，Sherlock才退开干咳起来。他很快就恢复了，一门心思地向这个挑战发起冲击，他这股劲头John从前只见过他用在追捕系列杀人凶手或是招惹Mycroft上。不到一分钟，Sherlock就能准确地为John深喉，长长地憋住气，双手同时抚摸着John敏感的双球。John努力坚持，他真的有努力，可是最后只能无言地揪了揪Sherlock的头发以示警告，像一条快死的鱼一样张嘴喘着气。Sherlock拒绝他抽出，直到John越过了极限随着一声长长的呻吟射了。当Sherlock意识到吞咽下去没有想象的那么容易时，他脸上惊讶的表情可真是拿什么都换不来。

 

“要死了啊。”John喘着粗气说，双腿发软。他放弃了挣扎，仰面倒在床垫上。“老天，你的 ** _嘴_** 。我操。”

 

“这个总结只是部分准确。”Sherlock说。他的声音隐隐有一丝沙哑，要说John没有因此微感得意才是见鬼了。“我想应该说，一次令人满意的实验。”

 

“哦，你可别以为我会这么轻松就放过这个。”John朝Sherlock伸出一条胳膊，没有坐起来，直到侦探哼了一声，躺下来蜷在他身边。“给我一分钟，我会给你提供更多数据。”John轻声说。Sherlock身子一僵 – 只是极轻微地，可是John此时早已熟知了Sherlock的身体语言。“如果你想要的话？”John补了一句。

 

“我……”Sherlock咬住嘴唇。“如果我要你停下你会吗？”

 

John向上拱了拱，在Sherlock皱起的眉间轻轻落下一吻。“我当然会啦。”

 

“那我想这样就万般周全了。”

 

老天，这么严肃的答案John想要不笑很难，可是他极力忍住。“很好。”

 

他们像那个样子躺了一会儿 – John仰面平躺着，Sherlock姿势有点别扭地侧身躺着靠着他 – 几分钟之后，John感觉恢复过来了。当他终于坐起身，Sherlock睁大眼睛看着他。John确保自己的动作很慢，跪伏着覆在Sherlock此刻放平的身子上。

 

“我能脱掉你的睡裤吗？”John低声问。

 

Sherlock眨眨眼，一声不吭地点了点头。

 

“好了。”John说。“你只要告诉我，想要我停，或是继续，用点儿力，或是轻点儿，不管什么。只要你想就可以把手放在我头上 – 拜托别噎着我，可是如果你不想说话，可以用那个方式让我知道你喜欢。”

 

Sherlock再次点点头。“我相信你。”他低语道。

 

 ** _老天，这么多_** 。John真真切切地感受到了Sherlock所展现出的信任 ** _有多大_** – 他这样一个人，通常不乐意被任何其他人碰触，却令人难以置信地忍受了John将他的睡裤拉下那双长腿（没穿内裤，John留意到）然后坐在那里只是 ** _看着_** 。

 

“这么迷人。”John喃喃地说。这是真的。从这个角度看，Sherlock的勃起比前一晚看着更真切，饱满充盈，绷得直直地，努力抵抗着重力要从小腹上抬头。John低下身子，双手笼住Sherlock的大腿，轻柔地顺着向上摸到他阳物的下面。他有日子没做过这个了，而上一个有比一夕之欢更长久的关系的男人则是更久远的事了，而Sherlock的味道真的很好。 ** _得让他答应让我多做几次这个才好_** ，John心里想着，一边用舌头有点儿刻意地在Sherlock阴囊的柔软皮肤和硬挺的勃起交汇处舔弄了一会儿。Sherlock的手指在他发间张开，可是似乎没有提出什么特别的要求，因此John不慌不忙地让自己享受着。

 

他的不应期反应已经上来了，这让一切都感觉不同。说实在的，这还挺新鲜 – 通常John都会坚持让自己的床伴至少先高潮一次，才会让自己也射，因此能够相对头脑比较清醒地探索Sherlock，真的感觉相当好。John长长地舔弄着Sherlock的铃口，一边在脑子里创建他自己的思维宫殿。不，不需要一个宫殿 – 也许只要一个思维橱柜就好。只需要足够的空间能够存起Sherlock是怎样的味道，当John做了什么格外让他有快感的事，他的腹部是怎样绷紧又放松，还有当他虽然极力忍耐不要发出声音却实在忍不住时发出的那些小小的哼唧和呻吟。 ** _嗯哪，一个专为性事中的_** ** _Sherlock_** ** _准备的思维橱柜实在太有必要_** 。

 

“好吗？”John退开一点儿好开口问。

 

“好。”Sherlock应声道。他的手指扣紧了John的头皮。“我想要 – 我想要 –”

 

“你想要什么？”John在小Sherlock上落下一个轻柔的吻。

 

“吸……吸我？”

 

他听上去真的很惊讶。John也是，有点儿，可是令他惊讶的主要是Sherlock声音中那种迷失的意味。然而，他一点儿也没耽搁便将Sherlock吞入口中，摆好头和下巴的角度这样就能像Sherlock第一次尝试时没能做到的那样深喉他。John知道自己成功了，因为Sherlock立刻弓起背在床垫上扭动起来。

 

 ** _操，就是这样_** 。John退出来，吸了口气，然后头又埋了下去，一边吞入一边用舌头描摹Sherlock分身下面的皮肤。Sherlock现在显然已经说不出话来，只是扭动着身子，抓住John的头发像一个快淹死的人。John一点儿也不介意。只是他确实退出来些，放松双颊，尽力合着唾液吮吸，好让Sherlock能缓过来点儿。

 

“ ** _Putain,_** ”【注：法语的TMD】Sherlock咕哝着说。“John—求你，还要—”

 

John给了他更多。他没有多事去弄出许多花样技巧 – 反正Sherlock也不需要。到最后发现Sherlock似乎最喜欢的莫过于用力吸吮再加上点儿触感。在John的牙若有意若无意地蹭过他双唇间含着的敏感肌肤时，Sherlock号叫一声，身子几乎弯成两截射了。通常John不太喜欢吞咽 – 没必要再增加患病的风险 – 可 ** _这是_** ** _Sherlock_** ，所以他让嘴松松地轻柔地含着不动，直到Sherlock揪了一下他的头发，然后把他拖上来给了他一个熊抱。

 

“那不一样。”Sherlock轻声说。“我本来以为会过于刺激让人难受。相反，这是…… ** _你_** 。”

 

“你这是在说你喜欢这个是吗？”

 

John能感到Sherlock贴着他的头顶在微笑。“很精彩。”Sherlock宣布说。“简直无与伦比。”


	7. Chapter 7

John醒来时发现世界上唯一的咨询侦探半个身子压着他睡过去了。Sherlock的鼻子紧贴着他的颈窝，左腿压在John的大腿上。他还在打着小呼噜，这混蛋居然真的能让呼噜声十分可爱而不让人心烦。John任自己享受了几分钟，直到膀胱再也受不了亟需解脱出来。

 

“唔，”John一动Sherlock咕哝起来。“你好暖和。”

 

“接着睡，Sherlock。”John带着微笑说。“你需要睡觉。”

 

“暖和。”Sherlock又说了一遍。然后自己眨巴眨巴眼睛又醒过来点儿。“这……不错。和你睡一张床。”

 

“你听着挺惊讶。”

 

“我以前从来没试过。”Sherlock挪开，用一只胳膊肘支起身子，他的头发向四面八方翘着（还参差不齐）。“总觉得那会搞乱我的睡眠方式。”

 

“什么方式？”John实在抵抗不住探身上前在Sherlock额角落下一个吻的冲动，他这么做的时候，蒲公英绒毛般的乱发弄得他鼻子痒痒的。“多数时候，你睡觉的次数还没失去意识的次数多呢。”

 

“我睡觉的。”Sherlock回嘴说。“只是有案子的时候不睡。”

 

“那如果床上有我会不同吗？”

 

Sherlock睡意惺忪地向他微笑。“这取决于你是否打算让我的催乳激素和催产素保持在高水平。两样都和—”他闭上眼睛让脑袋落回床垫上 –“高潮以及睡眠相关。”

 

 **坏蛋** 。John逼着自己从安逸的有着Sherlock味道的床上起身去上厕所。行吧，一天一次啥的见鬼去吧。 今天休息，Sherlock又这么可爱，而John **真的** 没有任何其它想待的地方。

 

***

当然，一个案子半道杀了出来。John洗了澡，刮了胡子，刚准备好一托盘的早餐拿回Sherlock的房间，这时Lestrade的电话来了。

 

“伙计，我想他的电话关机了。”Lestrade用打招呼的口气说。“他跟你在一块儿吗？”

 

John朝门口挪过去点儿，好能更清楚地看到Sherlock睡着的样子。“是啊，他在家。而且总算实打实地睡着呢。”

 

“哈—太阳打西边出来了吗？”透过不清楚的线路都能听到Lestrade的笑声。“可这案子真的得指望他了：一个法庭律师被发现死在他的步入式更衣室里，光着身子，只穿着一双粉红兔子拖鞋，还有一个Margaret Thatcher的面具。Anderson认为跟某种性怪癖有关，可是我说不好。”他咯咯笑着。“我知道，也不是Sherlock的长项。”

 

 **耶稣基督** 。“是啊，真的不是。”John表示赞同。“可是你觉得Sherlock能发现其它的解释？”

 

“没有迹象表明他有伴侣，”雷斯垂德解释道，“场景里除了那种他妈的诡异的感觉之外，没有其他真正和性有关的东西。我想Sherlock应该能应付得来 – 没什么能吓到可怜的小处男。”

 

 ** _已经没那么‘处’啦_** ，John默默地争辩。John走开后，Sherlock已经又趴回了床的正中央，把脸埋进John枕过的枕头里，一条长长的白腿露了出来。John想要回到他身边，用自己的身子覆上那个颀长的身体。但是，他打开灯，清了清嗓子。“把地址用短信发给我，”他用几乎是正常的声音对着电话说。“我们会尽快赶过去。”

 

***

 

这案子花了一整天以及大半个晚上。看上去似乎还要花更久，可是大约午夜时分，Sherlock突然看了看钟，从他一直在转磨的雷斯垂德的办公室起身，然后喊了几句没人听明白的话就冲出了门。等到John在走廊另一头追上他时，Sherlock已经给Mycroft发了短信，告诉他: 他那个最高机密的MI5机构怎么叫都可以就是不能算得上机密，他得好好整治一番了。十分钟之后，整个队伍都被从案子里抽了出来，改由“一个专业处理类似情况的跨机构小队”来接手处理。

 

“Mycroft?”Lestrade挂上电话后问道。

 

“Mycroft。”Sherlock确认。“抱歉 – John和我需要回家。你要知道，已经过了午夜。又是崭新的一天了。”

 

Lestrade疑惑地瞟了他们一眼，对于Sherlock突然之间草草了事并不买账，可是他简短地道谢后让他们离开了，而且保证如果听到什么结果一定会告诉他们。Sherlock不那么含蓄地拖着John离开把他塞进一部出租车。

 

“新的一天，嗯？”John嘲笑他。

 

“显而易见。”Sherlock哼了一声，把大衣理好，看上去活脱脱一只炫耀羽毛的大鸟。“我们看到尸体那一刻我就知道那是Mycroft那边的人，可是我需要 ** _什么东西_** 来打发时间，直到我们可以再次发生性关系。既然你坚持要有个时间限制。”

 

“你……把一个案子拖了几乎十六个小时就为了我们可以 ** _打发时间_** ？”John沉声道。“Sherlock，这可不太好。Greg，就拿他来说，肯定不会乐意付加班费。”

 

Sherlock优雅地一转手腕摆了摆手就把John的异议给置之一旁。“要是我一下子就点破了Lestrade反正也会不高兴。而且那样一来我会很无聊的。”

 

“有可能先睡上一觉吗？”

 

Sherlock舔舔嘴唇，带着疑问的神色看着John。“如果我说不，那会不会减少双方都满意的课程的机会？”

 

 ** _老天，那个模样_** 。 这出租车司机绝对在蜗速前进，John认定了。一个欲求不满的Sherlock绝对值得违反几条交通规则嘛。还有，也许可以把“一天一次”的规矩也放宽了。

 

***

Sherlock甚至没有等到门在他们身后关上就扑上来索吻。John默许了几分钟甜蜜得心都要化了的时刻，然后退开，回他一个含着歉意的耸肩。

 

“要想不吓到Hudson太太，在这儿可干不了什么。”他解释道。“如果你想要你的让双方都满意的课程，我们得需要一张床。还有少穿点衣服。”

 

Sherlock咬住嘴唇，眼睛变得暗沉。“你没生气？”

 

“为了让你脱光吗，怎么会？”John回了Sherlock一个充满欲望的暗沉的眼神。“Sherlock，我才开始呢。”

 

Sherlock用力吞咽了一下。“拜托。”他低语道。

 

“那就上楼去你的房间。等我到你床边时，我想要你脱光了在那儿等我。”

 

Sherlock只迟疑了一会儿 – John猜他是在确认两条腿还能动唤 – 然后简直就是火箭一样冲上了楼。John绕到他自己的房间先拿了几样东西，然后迈着不慌不忙的步子跟了过去。

 

顶灯已经关了，床头的台灯开着，整个房间浴在朦胧的金色光中，然而这光线却掩不住Sherlock皮肤的洁白，或是他枕头上衬着的头发的乌黑。他真的脱得精光，被单盖到腋下，可是他的眼睛却毫不客气地打量着John，看他把保险套和润滑剂放到床头柜上，脱下他自己的衣服（得承认有点脏），然后滑进床单躺下来到Sherlock身边。

 

“这样可以吗？”Sherlock低声说。“我知道你累了，可是我一直在希望……”

 

“没事的。”John让他安心。“我是有点儿瞌睡，可是懒洋洋带着睡意的性爱和激烈的那种是一样有意思呢。而且我也不是常常能放纵自己这样做的。这样你觉得可以吗？”

 

Sherlock扬起脸，带点儿挑战的意味，可是挪动了几下身子更靠近一些，一只温暖的手放到John胸口。“很好。”

 

“就知道你会这么说。”John把两个人之间剩下的空隙合拢，让他们赤裸的胸膛相贴，一个裸露的勃起贴着另一个。“我想要你闭上眼睛去感觉 – 你能为我做到吗，Sherlock？有我呢，我保证。”

 

Sherlock点点头，合拢眼帘。“相信你。”他喃喃地说。

 

老天，Sherlock睡意朦胧又这么柔顺，是John要存进“思维橱柜”的又一个画面。John把被单留在原地，盖住他们两个人的胸膛以下，可是他让自己的双手在Sherlock的肌肤上游走。Sherlock战栗着，然后挨得更近，用自己的胳膊搂住John的肋骨处，然后占有性地用手盖住他的弹孔伤疤。如果换做别人，John会认为他并没留意到那伤疤，可是Sherlock总是会留意到一切。

 

“凭触摸来了解？”John俯下头好让Sherlock能更方便够到。“还以为这会儿你该都已经记住了呢。”

 

“我记住了。”Sherlock柔声说。“只是在回味你允许我这么做。在这里。”

 

“傻瓜。”John直到这会儿都刻意避开Sherlock的勃起，可是他确实大胆地温柔地摸了几把Sherlock漂亮的屁股。“过去我否认我们在一起 – 那都是因为我不能放任自己对此抱有希望。那个，你要知道，如果你……就像你有时候会做的那样，那会很让我伤心的。”

 

“如果我推理出你被我吸引而且嘲笑你的话。”Sherlock替他说出来。“我也许会的，在我们刚认识的时候，可是从那以后……不会了。”他让自己的眼睛一直闭着，可是脸上漾起一个小小的微笑。“你要知道，你把我弄糊涂了。”

 

“为什么？”

 

“因为我不会介意你。”Sherlock向上拱进John放在他肩上的手中。“这个。碰到我的胳膊或是脊背，时不时地在门口或是出租车里两个人身子蹭过。换了别人会让我起鸡皮疙瘩，可是你我却不在意。我想不出是为什么。”

 

“那现在你知道了？”John把他又搂紧一点，贴着Sherlock的下巴轻轻地亲了他一下。“我是个例外？”

 

“一切的例外。”Sherlock张开眼睛，回吻了他，双唇轻柔地蹭磨，甜蜜得让人心要化掉，不知怎么，就仿佛说出了一切他没有说出口的话。“你让我想要……做个好人。更好。为了你。”

 

“我爱的就是原本的你。”John说。

 

Sherlock愣住了。“你没有……你没有在骗我？”

 

 ** _主啊_** 。John本来没想就这么说漏了嘴，可是Sherlock一副John可极少见过的惊呆的模样，那对于这一刻就仿佛是甜点上的皇室糖霜。“别告诉我你还没推理出来。”John要求道。

 

“我不曾……我以前不敢……John，我这方面真的很逊。”Sherlock要把脸埋进枕头，可是John扳住他的肩膀，不让他藏起来。

 

“你一点都不逊。实际上，我觉得你干得不错。如果你有兴致的话，咱们再多进一步也无妨。”

 

Sherlock热烈地点点头。“什么都行。”

 

“那就告诉我你喜欢什么。”John把整个身子都贴上他，一只手滑下去扶着Sherlock的屁股向前，把Sherlock的阳物和他自己的贴在一起。两个人不约而同喘了一声。

 

“我喜欢这个，继续。”Sherlock这么说其实多余。

 

“放心有我呢。”John温柔地蹭着Sherlock，让他适应这种感觉，然后又吻了他一次，然后起身从床头柜上拿过润滑剂。“行吗？”

 

Sherlock咬住嘴唇，眼睛睁得大大的，幽沉充满性感的意味，John简直就要忍不住说一句 **见他的鬼去** 然后把整个“轻柔而缓慢”神马的给扔到窗户外面去。

 

“John，”Sherlock喃喃地唤他。“John，我现在很想要性。”

 

John把一只润滑过的手滑上Sherlock的老二。“这正是我们在做的。”

 

“不，我意思是……”Sherlock把自己的手放到John的屁股上，推着他。“我想要做插入式交媾。我的研究表明参与同性性行为的男性一般要么偏爱‘下面’要么偏爱‘上面’—你有什么偏好吗？我对任何一种体验都抱持开放的心态。”

 

 ** _耶稣基督_** 。John没有让他缓慢而小心的撸动乱掉节奏，可是Sherlock各种意义上的开放这个念头本身就足够让他闷哼出来。可仍然……“可能你开始还是有样学样比较好，行吗？这里。”他把胯向后撅了几寸，这样Sherlock的长长的手指就能从仅仅是揉弄他的屁股变成真的顺着他的臀缝摩挲。

 

Sherlock没有回答 – 做不到，他呼吸中咝咝尖利的声音也许就是证明。

 

“你想要在我里面，”John追问道。“这就是你想要的吗？”

 

Sherlock吞咽了下点点头。“那个 – 那个可以接受。”他好不容易蹦出这几个字。

 

 ** _希望不只是“可以接受”_** ，John默默地心里赌咒发誓。 ** _我要不让他魂儿都没了决不罢休。_**

 

“我要怎么做？”

 

“从这里开始。”John把Sherlock的胳膊解放出来，然后自己翻个身仰面躺下。姿势的改变意味着他不得不放开Sherlock的阳物，可是同时也意味着他可以抓住Sherlock的一只手把润滑液滴在他手指上，然后观察着这个天才琢磨明白眼下的状况。 ** _通常对他来说直接的经验是最好的_** ……“你要帮我放松，”John指点道。“先一根手指，等我准备好了再加一根。你想不想挪到我两腿之间?这样能看得更清楚.”

 

他们把所有碍事的东西都挪开，这过程中Sherlock的紧张和羞涩淡去了一些。最后是一个枕头垫在John的腰下，Sherlock跪在他两腿之间，一副被这转折弄得满心敬畏又承受不住的模样。Sherlock的手指很长 – 比John自己的长多了 –因此当Sherlock凭着点儿运气加上注意观察John的面部表情，几乎是立刻就找到了他的前列腺时，John也没有觉得很意外。

 

“就是这样，是吧？”Sherlock低声说。“我做的对吗？”

 

John呻吟着说：“对得不能再对了，你都不会相信。现在两根手指 – 你让我都等不及了。”

 

 ** _噢，耶稣基督，他喜欢听到这话_** 。 Sherlock的脸上闪耀着挑战的兴奋，他把第二根手指塞进了John的身体里，最后加到三根手指。John大声呻吟，两个人都看到他的阳物在抽搐，而且开始有粘稠的前液渗出，滴在肚脐里汪成一小滩。

 

“现在吗？”Sherlock问。

 

“操，是的。”John没有扭腰，就从床头柜上抓过一只安全套，尽可能快地套在Sherlock的阳物上。“慢慢来，等我调整适应一下，可是我发誓我可能已经急得要命根本顾不上了。我需要你的老二 ** _现在立时三刻_** 就填满我。”

 

尽管Sherlock没有经验，他却一点儿也不像John以前的某些床伴那样手足无措。事实上，他相当熟悉John的身体语言，那可真令人印象深刻。John发现自己很感激Sherlock费心保存了“读懂微表情”这样的信息，而没有把它当成无关紧要也不科学的知识给扔到爪哇国去， ** _因为哎呦我去要死了啊_** 。

 

Sherlock一开始确实很慢，把他的老二对准John的穴口，以微米的速度的推进。他长长的手指紧紧抓住John的胯，把John的身体定住好能稳定地动作。John叹着气，扭动自己的身子去迎Sherlock的老二。

 

Sherlock倒吸了口气。“这对你还不够舒服。”他反对说。“我已经尽可能慢慢—”

 

“你干得不错。”John向他保证。“如果疼的话我会说的 – 可是现在，我只需要你在我里面。你可以—”

 

Sherlock用相当有力的一顶打断了John的话，让自己几乎尽数没入。John抽了口气，几乎眼冒金星，可是很快就用两条腿夹住Sherlock的肋骨处，脚跟抵住Sherlock的肩胛骨。“再来。”他命令道。

 

Sherlock又做了一次，这一次更深一些。诅咒这家伙的聪明大脑和巨细靡遗的观察能力 – 再抽插两下，他就已经能够用 ** _刚刚合适_** 的力度蹭过John的前列腺，害得John喘着气，要非常努力去想起到底为什么他竟然在开始时认为是自己在掌控局面。Sherlock的嘴角翘起很像是一个得意洋洋的微笑，他已经适应了“有史以来最棒的XX”的角色。

 

“你做过— ** _噢_** ！--研究了，是吧？”他喘着气说，他的后穴承受着甜美的撞击。 ** _老天，这么精确，这么自如_** 。Sherlock也许声称过他是这方面的生手，可是自从那个初吻之后，他学会了几乎超自然的一套技巧。“用科学的名义看毛片儿？”

 

“你说的也太泛泛了。”Sherlock在他上方喃喃地说。他那把低沉的声音，即使是说着完全和性无关的话，也能让John感到一点儿性奋，见鬼了。“可是我确实有选择地回溯了一下你的浏览历史。”他灵巧的手指掠过John的身侧，落在他的乳头上，随着他的抽插捏揉着，John情不自禁地弓起身子迎上他的触摸。“需要知道什么能让你兴奋。”

 

“你可 – 啊！-- 太他妈的擅长这个了。”

 

“那是当然。”

 

尽管Sherlock语气轻松，他自己的身体语言可绝非如此。John即使自己在半昏昏然的状态，也能看到那些泄露实情的迹象 – 放大的瞳孔，急促的呼吸，Sherlock白皙皮肤上的潮红。 ** _他自己离射也不过就_** ** _30_** ** _秒了_** 。John再次弓起身子，看准时机，同时用身体内部的肌肉一夹--

 

Sherlock吼了一声，放弃了所有要控制的念头。此刻，已经不再去想技巧 – 两个人都在追寻最后的冲击。John脚跟更用力地抵住，抬起胯迎送着Sherlock的每一次抽插，头向后扬去，就这么……随它去了。Sherlock身子一紧，又抽插了三、四次后射了，满脸都是看见了奇妙世界的表情，John实在忍不住一个得意的笑容。

 

***

 

“好吗？”

 

Sherlock嗯了一声，鼻子又往John的颈窝里拱了拱。

 

“还需要进一步实验吗？”

 

“不是个实验，和你一起，不是实验。”

 

“Sherlock，一切对你来说都是实验。”

 

“那好吧。我做过的最好的实验。精彩。”Sherlock收紧了搂住John胸口的胳膊。“需要证明结果可重复。还有下一次得改变一些变量。”他顿住，然后用一只胳膊肘撑起身子好能看到John的脸。“我们还需要再等二十四个小时吗？”

 

John翻了个白眼。“你这混蛋，闭嘴，赶紧过来亲我。”他命令道。然后赶在Sherlock问更多问题之前，把Sherlock拖下来覆在他身上。


End file.
